


A Good Boy

by halcyon_longing



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Community: falloutkinkmeme, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_longing/pseuds/halcyon_longing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Boone is happiest when he's being told what to do, and he finds someone who is happy to hold his leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy

“Please.”

It was more of a plea than a request. The words had tumbled from his mouth before he could stop himself, and by the surprised expression on her face, she hadn’t been expecting anything like it. She gaped at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he just asked of her.

“Why?” was all she could say, her eyes still filled with astonishment.

Boone wasn’t exactly sure, himself. All he knew was that he hadn’t slept in a few nights, kept awake by intrusive visions of blood splatters and echoing gun shots. He and Courier had been holed up in her Atomic Wrangler room for a few days now while she ran around Freeside doing various errands, and Boone was getting restless. He needed direction, he needed orders. And the only person left to give him orders was the courier standing in front of him, face flushed and enticing red lips parted slightly.

“I… I need it,” he muttered, burning heat rising in his cheeks. Boone cast his eyes down. He felt like he was wilting under her gaze.

The room was silent apart from the air whistling through the wall vent; it sounded as loud as a tornado in Boone’s ears. He waited for Courier to laugh, to turn him down with a cruel remark about how pathetic he was. The NCR First Recon Sniper, feared and respected across the Mojave, all but begging Courier to fulfil his stupid request. She had every right to laugh at how pitiful he must seem. But it never came.

Boone raised his head to determine the reason for her silence, but it may as well have been a different Courier standing before him. Her posture had changed almost imperceptibly but with the energy she now gave off, she may as well have been cracking a whip. She met his eyes and Boone immediately recognized her expression, one he had never seen before on her face: lust.

With determination in her step, Courier began walking towards Boone as her hand rose to unbutton her flannel shirt. For a fleeting moment, Boone thought she was going to grab his face and begin kissing him. He was about to close his eyes, but Courier stopped inches from him, her breasts close enough to his chest that he feared she would be able to feel the rhythm his heart was pounding into his ribs. She seemed to hesitate for the briefest of moments, as if considering the implications of what she was about to do, before leaning in and letting her lips brush against his ear.

“Get on your knees.”

He didn’t need telling twice.

Boone dropped to the floor, his cock hardening at once. Courier undid the last button on her shirt and let it hang open with her white bra just barely peeking out.

“Undress me,” she said coolly, letting her hands come to rest at her sides.

Boone reached at once for the waistband of her pants, but before he could get further than the second snap, Courier’s fingers touched his chin. Her gentle touch became firm as she tilted his head up and he felt the tips of her nails biting into the skin there.

“Slower,” she said, and she released him. Boone flushed bright red again. He definitely felt pathetic now. So eager to obey her commands that he almost forgot to make it about her pleasure as well.

Boone took a deep breath to steady himself and his racing heart before returning to her pants. When they were unfastened and he had dragged the zipper down one tooth at a time, he slipped his thumbs into the belt loops and began pulling the cloth down her legs. It took all of his willpower not to rush ahead as her pale skin was revealed to him inch by agonizing inch. By the time her pants rested around her ankles, Boone’s cock was throbbing like it hadn’t in months.

He dared a glance up at Courier’s face and was delighted to see that she was still unmistakably turned on and watching his every move. She bit into her lip and made eye contact before speaking again.

“Now let’s see just how obedient you are,” Courier said softly, teasing her fingers along his jawline, “You’re going to pleasure me with your mouth until I come, right here, or you can forget about getting off tonight.”

Boone stifled a groan in his throat. That was exactly what he needed to hear. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her thigh before letting his hands finally touch her. Beneath the smooth, unmarked skin, he could feel the toned muscle she had gained from roaming the Mojave. Boone at once imagined her thighs clamped tightly around his head and his cock twitched in response.

He continued to dot kisses up her legs until he reached her panties. Boone could smell her arousal, musky and intoxicating, and more than anything wanted to bury his face between her thighs. He bit back the urge and instead let his hands come to rest on the waistband of her panties.

“May I, ma’am?”

Boone thought he saw a hint of a blush rise in Courier’s cheeks at the use of the title, but it disappeared as she gave him permission with a nod. Whatever discomfort he had felt at first, Boone realized, must have been ten times as bad for her. Not only was she suddenly the object of his sexual desire with absolutely no flirting or hinting beforehand, but his request had been so personal that he wasn’t even sure if he would have asked it of the seedy prostitutes in Freeside.

He needed to make sure she wouldn’t regret holding his leash, Boone decided. His mistress wanted to be pleased and damn it all if he wasn’t going to do his best.

Boone tugged the scrap of fabric down to join her discarded pants on the floor. As his hands traced back up her legs, he felt Courier’s skin beneath his fingertips prickling into goosebumps. Her sex was bared before him, curls damp and glistening with her arousal. Boone could hardly believe that she seemed to be as turned on as he was, but the evidence was in front of his eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before leaning in to nuzzle his cheek against her thigh. She was so soft and Boone wanted to worship every inch of her perfect body. But first, he knew he needed to prove himself worthy.

Boone slid a finger along her sex to part her folds and nearly whimpered at the slick he found there.

“Feel how hot and wet I am, baby?” Courier cooed, “Just from seeing you on your knees?”

Boone’s cock throbbed again and he could feel precome dampening the front of his briefs.

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured, caressing her center with gentle fingers, “You’re so beautiful, ma’am.”

Courier laughed softly, but it was affectionate, not mocking.

“You have quite a sweet tongue, don’t you, Craig?” she purred, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, “Let’s see if we can put it to good use, hmm?”

Boone shivered at the sound of his first name coming from Courier’s mouth. The last person who had used it was Carla and he had nearly forgotten how it sounded. It was so personal, so intimate, and it made him even more determined to please her.

With one hand on Courier’s hip and the other softly spreading her lips, Boone leaned in and ran his tongue along the length of her slit. He was immediately rewarded with the taste of her, sweet and heady, and she moaned above him.

Boone lapped at her folds like he had spent weeks in the Mojave and she was a cold can of purified water. The mewling from above him was almost as delicious as her taste. He tried to look up at Courier while continuing the pleasure her, but her head was thrown back and all he could see was the pearly underside of her white bra. With each flick of his tongue against her clit, Courier gasped and let out a cry of delight. Just when Boone thought he couldn’t be happier, Courier placed her hands on his head, trying to grab at his close-cropped hair, and slung one leg over his shoulder.

With the new angle, Boone moved his hand from her sex to clutch at her other hip, pulling her in closer. His neck was starting to ache from his position, but as Courier began to grind against his mouth, this minor discomfort was the last thing on his mind. He eagerly licked at her, alternating long sloppy strokes with tight circles around her clit. Courier’s moans were getting louder and Boone wondered if their neighbors could hear her. The thought sent a thrill of excitement down his spine. He almost wanted someone to overhear her cries, to know that he was obedient to her, would do anything to please her.

“Oh god, Craig, you’re such a good boy,” she groaned, and Boone could feel her legs trembling. “Don’t stop, baby, don’t stop!”

Her praise nearly made him come in his pants right there. Needy little moans escaped from his throat, muffled as she thrust against his now rapidly circling tongue. She cried louder, higher as her nails dug into his scalp until finally she came with a wail that perhaps everyone in the casino heard. Boone couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care. He was a good boy, nothing more than a toy for his mistress to use for her pleasure.

With shaking knees, Courier removed her leg from Boone’s shoulder and placed a hand on a corner of the four-poster bed for support. Boone was out of breath, face slick with her arousal, but he did not dare rise from his knees. He gave Courier a minute to regain her composure but when she failed to give him another order, a terrifying thought crossed his mind.

Was she done with him? Was she too uncomfortable to keep going? She had certainly gotten off, but was the idea of getting him off too much for her to handle?

Boone’s hands began to sweat as his mind raced. He had to say something. The silence in the room was deafening and one of them needed to take action before he lost his nerve and ran out the door with his last shreds of dignity.

Boone had opened his mouth, about to tentatively speak up, but Courier spoke first.

“Did that get you hard, baby? I know it did, Craig, I heard you moaning like the needy little slut you are.”

 Boone’s throat went dry and all he could manage was a quiet “yes ma’am” as he turned to face her, still on his knees.

“You followed orders so you’ll be allowed to get off tonight. But first, we have something to discuss.”

Boone didn’t speak but met her eyes, careful not to disclose the anxiety he was now feeling. She was going to draw the line here. She’d make him leave and take care of getting off by himself, he knew it. He knew he had crossed a boundary long ago, but saying something and actually following through with it were two different things.

“You said you haven’t slept the past few days. That is unacceptable,” she said, her voice cold. “You are my gun and you cannot protect me if you aren’t taking care of yourself. Do you understand?”

This was not the way he expected the conversation to go. Not at all.

“Yes ma’am,” Boone muttered, blush rising in his cheeks.

“I don’t think so. If you understood, we would not be having this conversation, now would we?”

He didn’t respond.

“I believe the only way to get through to you is a punishment.”

Boone’s head snapped up. She shrugged off her unbuttoned shirt and tossed it into the corner before walking towards him, her posture confident and powerful once again. Courier placed her fingertips beneath his chin and gently lifted until their eyes met.

“Now strip and get on the bed.”

A moment passed before her words sank in. Then, he reached up and yanked his dirty t-shirt over his head. Feeling her eyes watching him expectantly, Boone rose to his feet and tugged at his belt with trembling fingers. He pushed his pants down and stepped out of them clumsily. When he hesitated, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his briefs, Courier spoke.

“All of it. Off.”

So the briefs went too. Boone’s hands moved towards his crotch to cover the erection that was forming rapidly under her gaze, but she stepped towards him and lazily brushed them aside. Courier circled him slowly, taking in every inch of his body. When she finished her circle, she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

Boone shuddered at the touch. They had gotten changed in front of each other before, but he was suddenly so self-conscious that they may as well be strangers.

“I believe I told you to get on the bed. On all fours, please. ”

He willed his legs to move, and thankfully, they did. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself, feeling exposed and vulnerable. His cock hung between his legs, achingly hard.

Courier approached the bed and slid her shirt from her shoulders. Boone could still see the glistening sheen of her arousal on her inner thighs. She reached out and ran a gentle hand down his back.

“So you aren’t sleeping, Craig?”

He fixed his eyes on the headboard and shook his head.

“No ma'am.”

Her hand continued to trace along his spine, and he shivered.

“Do you know how many hours a night you should be sleeping?”

He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“No ma'am.”

Her hand stopped at his lower back and her other hand turned his chin delicately towards her.

“Seven hours. So I think you’ll need to be spanked seven times. Would you like that, baby?”

Boone felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was no way this was happening. He had finally fallen asleep and this was a wet dream, nothing more.

“Yes ma'am,” he practically whispered, his voice sounding unnaturally raspy.

Courier’s hand slid over his hips and came to rest at the curve of his ass, caressing him softly.

“Yes what? What do you want?”

“Yes ma'am, I want you to spank me.”

The words sounded unreal coming from his mouth, but they only turned him on more.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please ma'am, please, I want you to spank me!” he begged, and his voice sounded pitiful in his ears.

There was a moment of silence and Boone felt her hand leave his ass.

“That’s my good boy.”

And then her hand came down.

The sound echoed in the quiet room. The stinging pain was immediate and so, so good. He groaned and let his head fall forward.

“Count them,” Courier said quietly, stroking her fingers over the sore skin.

“One,” he croaked as his hands clutched at the bedsheets.

Her hand lifted and then connected once more, bringing with it more sweet pain.

Seven slaps he counted, each one harder than the last. As he choked out each number, the heat coiling in his groin grew more intense. After seven, Courier removed her hand and stepped back, but Boone gasped out before she could say anything.

“Please don’t stop!”

Courier froze, her mouth slightly open like it had been when he first propositioned her. It felt like an eternity had passed since then. Then, slowly, her expression changed from confusion to amazement.

“You’re getting off to this, aren’t you?”

Boone didn’t respond but he knew the look in his eyes betrayed him. Courier gave a wry smile and returned to his side, placing her hand once more on his ass. He winced at the soreness.

As she traced her fingertips along his sensitive skin, he realized she was waiting for his response.

“Please, I need more, ma'am,” he begged, “I’m getting so close.”

Courier seemed to consider his request for a minute before speaking.

“You really are a needy little bitch, Craig. But I suppose you’ve earned it. How many nights have you not been sleeping?”

“Three, ma'am, three nights.”

“Three nights, that makes twenty-one hours, so twenty-one spanks,” she said, and the number had never sounded better to Boone.

He groaned and reached for his cock, but Courier interrupted him.

“Oh, no, you’ll get off without touching yourself, baby.”

Before tonight, he would have retorted that it would be impossible, but then again, he also would have considered this scenario to be impossible. Boone dropped his hand back to the bed and grasped at the sheets, bracing himself for the pain.

“Continue counting.”

The stinging came faster than before, slaps landing almost too fast for him to count aloud. At twelve, he started whimpering with each blow. At fifteen, tears welled in his eyes, from pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell.

The rising heat in his groin was overwhelming and he was about to about to cry out that it was too much, that he needed to touch himself. The last slap connected and he came with a sob, gasping and clawing at the bed like a wild animal. His hips bucked forward into empty space as he spilled onto the bedspread, his come mixing with his shed tears.

It wasn’t until the last throbs of pleasure ebbed away that he became aware of Courier’s hand stroking the back of his neck while she whispered praise into his ear.

“That’s it, baby, come for me, such a good boy…”

His cock gave one final twitch before Boone collapsed onto the bed, with just enough strength to avoid the pool of come. Every muscle in his body felt like rubber. He had never been this exhausted, not even after the toughest of NCR combat.

His eyelids were heavy and he struggled to keep them open. He didn’t think Courier would much appreciate him falling asleep on her bed, especially after coming all over her clean sheets. But as he looked up at her, Boone was surprised to see that she was smiling.

“Get some sleep, Boone. We’ll talk in the morning.”

And she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Boone wanted to protest, to struggle to his feet and give her the bed, but she flicked off the lights and his muscles no longer seemed to be cooperating. As his eyelids drooped, he distantly heard a squeak from the couch across the room but he couldn’t form words as he finally, mercifully, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
